Finding Will
by LumiLover
Summary: This story is about Sami and Lucas finding Will after he has been kidnapped, and them becoming close again. Not for EJ fans. Purely Lumi! Please Review it really helps!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How could her little boy be gone? What was happening? Sami couldn't think staight. Everything was falling apart, _how could this monster involve Will? Why? _This was about her, not her son. _Why couldn't they have taken me? _Sami had too much time to think as she sat in her apartment, in the dark, on her couch. She was alone and through her mind ran every possible senario of what they were doing to him or what they were going to do. Her vision was blurred as went drops fell from her eyes to the floor. _What if they're beating him, starving him? No I have to get him away from them. Who would do this, what kind of maniac would harm an innocent child? They will pay if it is the last thing I do!_

Sami was hysterical. Her thoughts were travelling a mile a minute. She couldn't stop herself from imagining the worst and if there were one person on the face of the earth capable of letting her mind run loose in the wrong direction it was Sami Brady. _Okay I got the call yesterday. No, no it was the day before that. Right. What if it was yesterday. Ahhh. I can't think straight. Why so fast? How did they even know my decision? How did they know I wouldn't give costody to Lucas?_ _They must be watching me, ya so if I talk to them they'll hear me and do what I say!_ Sami calmed herself down and took a couple deep breaths and stood up, "Do you hear me, whoever you are. When I find my son, and believe me I will. I will make you pay, I will make you feel like feel right now and I won't stop until you fall and fall hard. I want you to hurt so badly you don't want to live anymore. And that's pain. Oh, believe me that feeling is horrible and I should know right?" And with that Sami sat down, back on the couch. She felt better but not much only a little bit.

Lucas, EJ, Austin and Carrie had been gone a little over an hour. _Where are they, they should be back with news by now_. Lucas had gone with her Dad to the police station to anwser questions and fill out a police report, Austin and Carrie had gone to Lucas' to call everyone they knew and EJ said he had a plan and Sami wasn't sure where he had gone. Sami had wanted to do something but her Dad had told her he wanted her to stay at home and think of something to help them find Will. Sami did have something, but she wasn't sure she could tell them. Yet, anyway. She knew she had to it was the only was they would find her son and she would not be selfish anymore. She would be person her son believed she know was. She was going to tell them. It was just a matter of how and when. Sami knew she would loose everyone as soon as she told them but she had to do it. Lucas, her sister and Austin would all despise her and would never trust her again and when they did find Will he would hate her too.

Sami stood with a start, she wasn't going to put this off any longer she was just going to march into the next apartment and tell them. Slowly Sami walked over to the door and went into the hall and to Lucas' door. She opened it and was caught off guard at what was in front off her. _No this isn't what it looks like, they wouldn't do this, not when Will's missing. He's their nephew they wouln't._ But it was them kissing passionately on the the couch, in each other's arms, with no intent on stopping.

"How is it that no matter what is going on you two can't stay away from each other for more than 5 minutes!"

Austin and Carrie immediately seperated, startled by the sound of Sami's voice. "Sami we can explain, it's not..."

"... what it looks like Carrie? Is that what you were going to say. How can it not be? You and Austin were going at it moments after we find out your nephew is missing. You couldn't keep your hands off one another long enough to help find my son!" And with that Sami burst into tiers again. _Oh God why am I crying again? _

"Sami," Austin started, "it is just tha-" "What, you and Carrie are so in love that you can't hide it anymore. That Carrie can't stand being married to Lucas and she needs you to go on. What that you two can't stand to wait another second until Will is found. Will may have only been your stepson for a couple weeks but he has been you nephew for his whole life. And Austin. I don't even know what to say, how many times have you told me you thought of Will as a son?"

"We're so sorry Sami! We didn't mean- for all of this. I'm your sister and I love you so much and I want to help find Will and bring him home. It was a mistake . What you saw, that won't happen again. I promise." It was then that Sami realized how Carrie was able to keep the perfect person act up. Her lies were told with so much senserity that you forgot everything and believed her. She seemed like she really was sorry and that she really did love her. But Sami had know Carrie long enough to see right through her prefection act.

Sami calmed down and looked her dear sister sraight in the eye. "Don't make promises you can't keep Carrie, I know that if not today, tommorrow or next weeks, it will be a month from now. You will leave Lucas and be with Austin again. I'm not blind. I know that before or after we find Will you two will be reunited. and you know what? I'm not upset by that. Aside from the fact that Lucas will be hurt, I really don't give a damn!" And with that Sami walked out of the apartment.

_I can't believe them. They are so hypocrrtical _Sami started toward her door when Lucas came through the elevator door. Sami ran over to him, "Lucas, please tell me you found out something. Please."

Lucas could see the pain in Sami's eyes. How could he tell her he didn't know anything. how could he break her heart? "Sami. No. I don't know anything. But I promise we **will** find him!" And with that Sami fell into Lucas' arms silently crying. He stood there and held her for what seemed like an eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sami left Lucas' arms and faced him. _It's now or never Sami, he deserves the truth! This the only way we can find Will. I need to be honest. Okay. _"Lucas. There is something that you need to know. Actually a couple of things. I need you to just listen to me and then you can go off on me. Just let me get it out."

Sami could she the surprise in Lucas' eyes, he had no idea what she was about to say and he would be shocked. _He'll hate me. But he has to know. I owe him that much. " _Sami what are you talking about, what do I need to know?" Sami took his hand and lead him into her apartment. "What, what is so important that you needed to drag me into your apartment?"

"I don't want to be interrupted," Sami said as she slammed the door behind them. "A couple of months ago I did something Lucas." She said as she sat on the couch and motioned Lucas to do so as well. "What Sami, did you do something stupid again?" Lucas asked with a great deal of impatience. "Ya, really stupid. I regret it so much. I wish I could take it back. It was cruel and horrible and-" Sami was crying again._ Dammit, why do I always cry. I'm supposed to be strong._ "Um, I just need you to know that when I did it I was the vendictive, bitch Sami, who only cares about her own happiness, but I'm not that way anymore. I really have changed. That's why I let go of Austin and that's why I'm telling you now."

Lucas looked into her eyes stirnly, she really meant it, she was sorry. _What did she do know? Who did she hurt this time? I really thought she was different!_ And as if Sami read his thoughts she continued, "I know what you're thinking, that you thought I'd changed and that maybe I really haven't changed, but you need to know that I have. I really have, looking back it was like I was a different person. And when you know you- you won't believe that I've changed"

"Just tell me Sami. Just say it and then we'll go from there!"

"Okay but promise me, promise that you'll think about what I said. That you take into account everything before you hate me!"

"Sami. I could never hate you. I just get disappointed in you. Now just slow down and tell me. EVERYTHING!"

"Okay", she was really going to tell him, "It was when Carrie was in the hospital and choosing between you and Austin. I had to do something to make sure that she chose you so that I would end up with Austin. I went to Lexie. She had the power to do what needed to be done. I blackmailed her. Th-"

"Wait," Lucas cut her off, "we already know that you blackmailed Lexie into stopping her affair with Tek! She already told us that."

" I know. But that wasn't the whole story. I have no ideo why she didn't tell you. She made enough treats to out me."

"So what was the real story then?" Lucas asked witha blank expression.

" That's what I'm getting to it. I got her to lie to Carrie." Sami concluded

" About what Sami, come on, about what. What did she tell her. And why would Lexie do it anyway isn't she Carrie _friend_**?"**

"That is what you'd think but- wait never mind. This isn't about Lexie's deciet it's about mine-"

"Ya but-"

"Lucas, do you really want to know what I did? Because if you keep stalling me you won't ever find out!" Sami stated firmly, "Sorry, I just mean this is really hard for me and I know it's not your job to make it easier but-"

"But you'd appreciate it if I just shut up?" Lucas laughed, "sorry!"

"That's not what I would have said but... Anyway. I told Lexie she had to stop Carrie from choosing Austin. I didn't have a plan, but I sort of lead Lexie in the direction I was going in. Carrie had you and Austin in her room and was about to choose Austin when Lexie interrupted you and needed to speak with Carrie. "

"Okay, and..."

"and she told Carrie that she and Austin couldn't have children with one another."

"Why couldn't they Sami?" Lucas asked with a very angry tone.

"Because they had genetic markers that would cause problems!" _That's it I'm done, he hates me again!_

"Oh my god Sami. What? Why? How can this be happening?" Lucas jumped

Austin and Carrie rushed throught the door hearing Lucas' last sentence, "Lucas, I'm so sorry. Austin and I didn't mean for it to happen but we love each other and- I'm so sorry I kissed him!" Carrie blurted out.

Lucas stood his head spinning as he did. " What, what are you talking about, you kissed Austin?"

"O god, Sami didn't tell you?" Carrie covered her mouth.

"NO. That's not what she was telling me! So what you want to ge back together with Austin again. You wanted him all along didn't you? Right Carrie? You never loved me. Your nephew is missing and all you can think about is jamming your tongue down my brother's throat! You know what? I don't even care, you can be with him. We're over. I can't believe you would this to me!" And with that Lucas left the apartment slamming the door behind him.


End file.
